Valentine's Day
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Leo and Mikey are a couple. It's Valentine's Day. How will the spend it? Read to find out!  Warning: A little bit of TCEST
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I dont own tmnt.

WARNING! : TCEST

Summary: What will the couple Leo and Mikey do on V-Day? Read to find out!

Michelangelo woke up at 5:45.

'Good. I'm up early enough.' Mikey said. He got out of bed, went to the kitchen, and started cooking. He was cooking his lover's favorite food. Well, food from his favorite country.

Japan.

Mikey was cooking sushi, along with his brother's tea. Tea with a couple of sugars.

At 6 o clock, Leonardo walked into the kichen.

"Good morning Big Bro!" Mikey said, placing the sushi and tea in front of Leo's spot at the dining table.

"Why are you up so early Mikey?" Leo asked sitting down.

"To cook food from your favorite country for you and then i'm gonna train with ya! And if youre lucky, I'll meditate too." Mikey said.

"Well, you're trying a bunch to make this a good valentine's day." Leo said happily.

"Yea, I am dude! Now hurry up!" Mike said. A few minutes later, Leo finished his sushi and tea. Leo started to reach for the soap to wash his dishes, but Mikey slaped it away.

"Ouch." Leo said.

"Sorry bro, but you are not allowed to do the dishes." Mikey said, pushing Leo back a little, so that he was in between Leo and the sink. Then, Leo pushed Mikey into a corner.

"Says who?" Leo said. He smirked. Mikey smirked back, then kissed Leo. After a minute, they broke.

"I'll do the dishes, ok Mike? Then we can train." Leo said. Mikey nodded and went the couch and watched t.v while Leo washed the dishes.

"Come on Mike. Time to train." Leo said, a few minutes later after he did the dishes.

"Ok." Mikey said. So they trained. They sparred 3 times, and the first two Leo won, but let Mikey win the last one. Then they left the dojo. It was 10 o clock.

"What are you doing Knucklehead and Fearless?" Raphael asked, as Mikey and Leo exited. Raph was on the couch.

"Nothing. Where is Don? I need an ice bag. Leo totally beat me and now my arm hurts." Mikey said.

"Lab." Raph said. He turned back to the t.v.

"Thanks. Coming Leo?" Mikey asked. Leo grabbed Mikey's hand. Mikey blushed.

"Of course goofball." Leo said, playfully. Mikey tounge out. Leo responded by chuckling.

"I love it when you do that." Leo said.

"I love your chuckle." Mikey said. Leo and Mikey went down the hall to the lab. They walked into the lab.

"Hey Donny. Itty Bitty Mikey needs an ice pack." Leo said in a baby voice. Mikey could tell he was teasing Mikey. But Mikey didn't mind, cause he thought it was hot.

"Here." Don said, taking out an ice pack and tossed it to Leo.

"Thanks Donny." Mikey said, and he took Leo to the couch. Raph was murdering the punching bag aain. Mikey sat on one side and Leo on the other. It was a two person couch. When Leo had sat down, Mikey cuddled into Leo's chest. Then Leo placed the ice pack on Mikey's wound: a bruise. They fell asleep like that. They woke up at 4 o clock pm. Well, Mikey had. He sat up and looked at Leo. Leo was sleeping peacefully.

'AHHHHH! He is SOOOOOO hot when he's sleeping. I am lucky.' Mikey thought. He got up. Well, tried. But, he was in Leo's grasp. Too much in Leo's grasp. He tried to get untangled without waking Leo up, but failed miserably.

"Hey Mike. What time is it?" Leo asked. He hasnt realized what he was doing yet.

"I don't know cause I cant get up." Mikey said. Before Leo could say anything, Mikey said "Cause youre holding me and i cant get free." Leo let go. Mikey checked the time. "Its 4:05. I'm gonna start dinner. You can help if you want!" Mikey said, hoping Leo would say 'Sure! I'll help!'

"Well, I already missed one meditating session with sensai-" Leo started.

"Go ahead. Have your session with Sensai." Mikey interrupted. He had said this sadly while he walked into the kitchen.

"You sure?" Leo asked.

"Yea. Go ahead. It's not like I wanted to spend anymore time with you!" Mikey said the last part angrily.

"Mikey, I was gonna say I wasn't gonna go, but you interrupted me." Leo said calmly.

"Oh. Sorry. I overreacted. Wnna help cook?" Mikey asked.

"Sure!" Leo exclaimed. So Mikey and leo cooked spagetti.

"DINNERS !" Mikey yelled. Leo chuckled.

"Coming Knucklehead!" Raph yelled.

"Give me a minute!" Don said. A minute later, everyone was sitting, with food in front of each of them.

"Eat up Dudes!" Mikey aid. A half an hour later, Raph was in his room, Don in his lab, and Mikey, Leo and klunk on the couch. Leo was sitting in lotus position, but wasn't meditating. Mikey had his head on Leo's lap, and was watching a horror flick, and when a scary part came up, he would jump into Leo's lap and get scared. Then would blush and go back to where he was laying down. Leo always smiled when he sensed his little brother/lover blush. When the flick was over, Mikey kept poking Leo, and everytime he poked Leo he said "Leeeeeeoooooooo!". But Mikey's lover never moved. He finally sighed and stood up. Then when he turned around, his lips were pressing on Leo's. His eyes were wide for a second, then he closed his eyes and kissed Leo back. A couple of minutes later, they walked into their bedroom. They shared a bedroom since they were together. They got in their bed and Leo was on the left and Mikey on the right. Mikey curled into Leo's chest, and Leo put his arms around Mikey.

"I love you Dude." Mikey said.

"I love you too Goofball." Leo chuckled.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

_**The End**_

_Hey dudes and Dudettes! Just so you know, I was bored, so I just wrote this. Hope you liked it! I take story requests! Just leave me a message on my profile!_


	2. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
